Jewel's Sacrifices
by Ace Of Diamonds0
Summary: Set after/during Endless Waltz, just read and review, please? ::puppy eyes::
1. Chapter 1

Jewel's Sacrifices  
Chapter 1: Memories Haunting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
(This is placed 2 years after the war is over, but a new war has started, and OZ is back at trying to control the colonies and the Earth.)  
  
Jewel slammed her fists over and over into the brick wall of the hospital. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way! It was supposed to be me!" she screamed as she threw another punch at the hard barrier in front of her. Her fists were in great pain, for they were raw, bloody, and the bones shattered. She kept hitting the wall, hoping that the strikes and tears would help the grief and sorrow deep in her soul. Heero came up behind her, grabbed her fists and turned her around to face him. She just cried on his shoulder, her misery flooding over her heart and spirit. Heero himself also carried much woe in his heart, and was feeling it as well. The Perfect Soldier held the girl close to him in a gentle embrace. She was trying harshly to control her tears, but couldn't; her emotions were too strong.  
  
Like the other pilots, she had been trained so that she wouldn't show sentiments, but now she was; and couldn't keep herself from showing her compassion. She whimpered a few times before she ceased weeping. The Japanese pilot let her go, understanding her pain. She turned around to look at the sanatorium. She, like most of the other pilots, hated sickbays and hospitals. Heero was concerned about the Guardian. In all the time he had known her, she had never shed tears, only blood. She went to the small brook, washed her face so that the others couldn't tell that she hadn't been shedding tears. Heero followed the young woman silently. On the way back to the sickbay, she spoke: "Thanks back there. I only wish that I would have paid more attention, than nothing would have happened. Everything would have been perfect. But instead I was ignorant and let Duo go into that part of the base. BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY DUO COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!" she said angrily. She had been speaking to both Heero and herself at the same time. "Quit blaming yourself! He contacted me as well. In fact, he told all of us." Heero answered, trying to calm the enraged girl. She, like Duo, had a strange personality. On the battlefield she was ruthless killer: Cold-blooded and merciless. Normally, when they were at the frat house, she was fairly happy-go-lucky, but was more silent. She acted much like all the pilots. She possessed the tenderness: like Quatre; the silent ways: like Trowa; the fighting skills of Wufei; the happiness of Duo; and then there was the seriousness and ruthlessness of Heero himself. She was very beautiful, but if you're the adversary, don't get ensnared by her grace; she's a trained assassin. Her hair was an antique gold, and fell almost too her ankles. Her eyes were a gentle lilac; but in battle her eyes tainted to the color of steel in the moonlight. She wore a bodysuit the color of a raven, and armour the shade of the sea. But now her attire was a pair of dark blue jeans and a long-sleeve shirt the same shade of amethyst as her eyes. Her hair was braided and put in a coil on her head. Not many men could refuse that she was gorgeous. Heero had become a close friend with her; they had trained together to be pilots for over 5 years. She was an immortal when she came to Earth, but upon becoming friends with all the pilots, particularly Duo, her immortality had shattered. She walked into the hospital waiting room were the other pilots were also waiting for news from the doctor (about the surgery). Quatre saw Jewel's knuckles and got up to examine them. As he neared her she spoke: "They're fine." She said, her voice had a lot of fatigue in it and she wasn't trying to hide it as she normally did. The small Arabian boy ignored her words and inspected them gently and carefully. "Why are your knuckles in this condition?" Trowa asked as he came up behind Quatre. She didn't reply, instead she gently pulled her hand away and walked back out into the hospital gardens. Heero spoke as soon as she was out of earshot. "She was punching the wall as hard as she could. She just had to much rage in her to hold it back any longer." He said in the same flat monotone he always verbalizes in. "I think that she was trying to rid her sorrow, so she turned it to rage." Wufei said from the place he was sitting. He always does that, so he assumed that she had tried it, only to be unsuccessful. "Did she break down?" Trowa asked. "Only a small amount. I've never even seen her cry before, let alone act like this." Heero accused. "Even though her training squeezed most of the emotion out of her; her emotions never were completely destroyed." Quatre stated. The other pilots silently agreed. Quatre hadn't been trained the same way as they did, so he felt the hurt more intensely than the others when he killed others; but his emotions were well contained, that is, until the ZERO system.  
Jewel followed the path from the stream to the lake that was nearby; she needed time to herself to think. Before she had become a pilot she had trained with a group of mercenaries, and then had trained to be an unfeeling assassin. She was not the type of person that you want to be in a room with and not be carrying a weapon; for her senses were much more intense then the other pilots. She was serious but gentle off the battleground; but either on a mission or in a mobile suit, it's better to be a friend then foe. She couldn't help that she was an extremely obedient killer; her assassin training had taught her that. 'Obey your employers.' That was the main idea when you're a merciless cutthroat. She had never injured the pilots, or any of her allies for that matter, but she would follow any order given by her superior; even kill herself so that the enemies could torture and get information from her. She sat down inches from the creek and leaned back on a tree.  
She heard footsteps behind her and recognized the pattern: Heero. He had been following her quite often lately, concerned about the normally insensitive girl. "You okay?" the Perfect Soldier asked gently as he sat down beside the Guardian. "I'll be fine. I just can't stop blaming myself for what happened to Duo." She stopped. She, like Heero, wasn't much of a conversationalist. "You seem to have feelings for him." Heero accused. A flash went through her eyes, like it normally did in battle; but her eyes didn't change color. "I don't. I have been sent here to protect and guard you. I can't afford to let my feelings get the better of me." She replied gently. Heero knew better though, he had seen the two talking before, and they both seemed very happy to be with one another. "How long until Duo is out of surgery?" Jewel asked, breaking the silence. "The doctors said within the hour." Heero answered. She ducked her head and slowly fell into a much needed sleep.  
Duo was slicing through batches of Aires and Pieces like there was a time limit. Jewel was busy using hand-to-hand combat with the Tallgeese. She grunted as she tried to throw the larger mobile suit off- balance. Duo's com-link came up and he told her that he was going to the west side of the base. She barely managed to mutter a 'yes' before throwing the Tallgeese off-balance, with Zechs Marquise in it. Her gundam, the Goddess, had a mobile trace system in it, and the Berserker system. ((Info on the bottom (Only Doctor J could activate the Berserker system, and it was rarely used; for it was only used when she wasn't listening to either him or the other pilots.) Because of the mobile trace system, she had a freer range of movement and precision; thus she had an advantage to all the other mobile suits, including the other gundams.)) Once the Tallgeese was pinned to the ground, she looked up to see how the other pilots were fairing in their battles. She spotted smoke and assumed that it was just another Aires or Pieces. But then she saw the black and the scythe. She disabled the Tallgeese and went to see to Duo, but there were too many mobile suits in her way. She kept depleting the numbers of OZ forces, but by the time that base had been destroyed, Duo had already been taken to the hospital by Wufei. (Jewel hadn't seen his injuries before he was taken to the sickbay.) A hand jerked her out of her out of her haunting sleep. She opened her eyes to see Quatre's own aqua-blue eyes looking at her. He stood and motioned for Jewel to follow; she followed obediently, as she almost never opposed the pilots' or scientists' orders. The two walked into the hospital waiting room, and the doctor was already there.  
The surgeon cleared his throat and began to speak, "He is in a stable condition, but he is very weak now because of loss of blood. Most of his injuries are internal, mostly just bruises and a few scrapes. Most of the bones in his rib cage are broken, chipped, or shattered. I'm not sure that he may live." He stopped cold when he saw Jewel's eyes change color and her face twist in rage. She charged forward and grabbed the physician by the throat, picked him up, and slammed him into the wall behind him. "Don't you DARE EVER say that about him again or I will kill you here and now." She stated coldly, she wasn't finished yet though. "Do you hear me?!" She barked at the doctor. He gave a small nod, and he had so much fear in his eyes that he could have gotten Heero to let go of him, but this was Jewel, not the Perfect Soldier. "Is he in recovery?" Jewel asked grimly. When the surgeon didn't reply she applied more pressure to his neck vertebrae. He made a choking noise and then gave a nod. She released him and let him fall to the floor as she walked into the ward.  
She wasn't going to sit around and listen to that 'we don't think he's going to live' crap. She had seem Heero pull out of situations like this numerous times, if needed she could save him, if necessary. She calmed herself as she walked to the nurses' desk. Sally was sitting quietly at the desk, filling out paperwork. Jewel came over quietly and spoke, "Sally, I need to see Duo; badly." She had a pleading tone in her voice. Sally looked up to see the violet-eyed girl standing in front of her. She had only seen her in her normal attire (the bodysuit and armour), so she looked different in jeans and a normal shirt. "Ah, Jewel." She recalled as she continued to speak: "I'll see if you can see him for a few minutes." She said in a gentle voice. Jewel nodded as Sally walked off. Jewel waited patiently while sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. She heard someone approach her, so she opened her eyes to see Sally. Sally slowly nodded and allowed Jewel to pass her into the doors of the recovery room. Sally understood that Jewel had to go back to the colonies now that Duo had gotten this injured. She walked back to her desk and continued her formalities with a light heart.  
Jewel walked silently into the recovery room. When she spotted Duo she was overcome with pity, sorrow, and misery. There where many machines attached to him, monitoring his breathing, pulse, heartbeat, and everything else imaginable. "Oh, Duo. this is all my fault." she said quietly, with a bit of a pleading tone. Tears started to form in her eyes as she gathered courage to speak to him, for this may be the last time she saw him. "Duo, this entire thing was my fault! I should have paid more attention; then you wouldn't be in this condition. But, if you want to get me back, you have to pull through this." she trailed off in mock humor as tears started to fall in small streams from her eyes. "I'm going to be called back to the colonies, and this may be the last time I get to see and speak to you; so, if you can hear me, please listen. I hope that some day you will understand my feelings and emotions towards you, and that you may return them. I hope that, in some time, I may see you once again my dear Duo." She said, her voice quivering from sorrow. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before drying her tears and walking out of the room. As she walked past Sally she paused at her shoulder and spoke. "Take care of him." Those were her final words heard that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel's Sacrifices  
Chapter 2: Duo's Recovery  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
At the Winner Mansion the violet-eyed girl was packing her bags; she had been called back to the colonies. She received word that she was to take the next shuttle back to the L1 Colony Cluster. As she put her shut-down laptop into her carrier she took one last look around at her room. She took a deep breath before putting on her coat and walking out to the door. At this time at night, all those in the manor were sound asleep. She walked out the door silently and took a taxi to the airport.  
On the shuttle the girl felt deep regret for what she had allowed to happen to the normally happy-go-lucky pilot. She felt the presence of the person next to her, but kept her gaze to out the window. He had been studying her for most of the flight, and she was starting to get annoyed by it. She turned her glare to the person next to her to be surprised at the young man sitting next to her. "Heero?! What the." she was cut off when he put his hand over her mouth. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Calm down. I was ordered to follow you; I'm surprised that Dr. J didn't tell you. But, please relax, I can see the fatigue and sorrow in your eyes; and it's taking away their beauty." He murmured. As flattering as his words were, she couldn't smile, but she became peaceful; as he had told her too. He kept staring at her, but now that she knew who it was, she didn't mind it as much. "You're beautiful." he muttered all of a sudden. She was surprised that he would ever say that to anyone, let alone her. She looked at him, examining him. He was handsome, and that was apparent now that he was 18. "You are too." she whispered into his ear. He felt his skin grow taunt as he smiled; she placed as light kiss on his cheek before pulling away to see him beaming happily; she returned the gesture gently. She felt the shuttle jerk lightly; this meant that they were going to arrive in about ten minutes.  
At the secret hanger where Dr. J was staying at, Jewel obediently stood completely still. He was lecturing her in a very infuriated tone, and was yelling at her straight in her face. He stalked angrily in front of the motionless pilot, he whirled around and threw a punch exactly in-between her eyes; but she didn't flinch. His punches where weak, so they never hurt the teenager. Heero stood back, watching her endure this punishment without a recoil. He punched her full force in the jaw; thus causing a small crimson stream to flow from the left side of her mouth. The two pilots listened to his last part of his furious words: "You will you back to the Earth and protect all the pilots with your life. You will guard them closer then ever. I don't want to hear that even one finger was laid on any of the pilots. You will report often to me. You will obey any orders they give you, and you shall not disobey. Now, is that clear?!" shrieked the fuming man. "Acknowledged. Affirmative." Jewel replied as she saluted the angry man in front of her and was ushered to a room where the two pilots would rest before returning to Earth.  
Jewel went into the washroom to take care of the injury to her jaw caused by Doctor J. "Let me see." Heero said after she had rinsed her mouth out and taken care of the bloody flow from her mouth. He tilted her head up to check for any injuries on her face. He felt her jaw line for any breaks; he did the same to her nose and skull. She winced as he touched the spot where the angry scientist had punched her in-between the eyes. "It's not broken, but he might have bruised the bone." Heero said gently as he inspected it closer. "Why did you allow him to hit you?" The 'Perfect Soldier' asked. "I usually don't tolerate anyone striking me, but he is my superior, so I had too." Jewel replied as she leaned back against the wall she was sitting by. She moaned lightly as a headache came forth. Heero looked at her in sympathy. He knew that the spot where the doctor had hit her was a point of pain. He came and sat by her and gently rubbed her back. She opened one eye, than laid down to sleep. He gently strolled over to his bunk and watched her fall into a pain filled slumber before falling asleep himself.  
Heero was awakened by a few light shakes on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Jewel sitting on the edge of his bunk. "Wake up, it's 0400 hours. Time to get up and get ready to catch the next shuttle." She said gently, trying to urge him out of his sleep. He sat up groggily as she moved off his bunk to go change [her clothes]. He heard the shower start as he got up to get dressed. Ten minutes later Jewel came out from the bathroom dressed and brushing her hair. There was a small red mark amid her eyes. She finished brushing her ankle-length gold hair and braided it, but didn't coil it; thus letting it fall to the back of her calves. Heero moved over to inspect the mark amongst the girl's eyes. As soon as he touched it she grimaced from pain. "It looks as if he did bruise the bone." The Japanese pilot commented after examining the other soldiers face. "I'll be okay. Let's get back to Earth, I want to see how Duo is." She remarked as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.  
On the shuttle Jewel slept most of the way, but it was an aching doze indeed. Heero sat near and watched her closely, as if guarding her. When the shuttle jerked before landing the girl woke gently and sat up. They unloaded the shuttle and went directly to the hospital. As soon as they got to the hospital the girl went out to the gardens to think. The young woman automatically traveled back to the small creek so it would help calm her. She sat down and put her head in her lap. She had a terrible headache that was basically impossible to get rid of. She moaned lightly as the pain increased. She heard someone behind her but made no move to make them aware that she was conscious to their presence. She recognized the pattern in the person's step: Heero Yuy. "You okay?" he inquired as he sat down and watched her wordlessly. "I'm okay, it's just a headache." The girl replied as she recoiled again. Heero gently picked her head up and leaned her on his shoulder. She felt safe there, but the pain in her head was intense and it made her despondent. She was starting to fall asleep as she felt something and instantaneously jumped to her feet. "Duo's life energy is fading." she muttered as she sprinted off towards the building. Heero followed close behind, but was scarcely able to keep up.  
Jewel ran as fast as she could to the injured boy's room. As soon as she arrived in the room, her prediction came true: Duo was slipping. She turned quickly to Heero with pleading eyes, not knowing what to do. The other pilots came rushing in a few seconds later. Jewel traveled over to the bed of the wounded boy and started to think rapidly. She thought of the cure, and turned to the pilots to speak, "I'm going to transfer my life energy to Duo, that way he'll heal faster and won't die at all. I can't say the same for me, though. At least this way I know that I won't see suffering anymore. Please understand what I am doing and forgive me for what I am about to do." Those were the final words she said before she started to chant rapidly. A light enveloped her and the glow shed on the unconscious boy in front of her. After a few minutes of chanting her voice ceased and she dropped to the floor. Duo woke up, saw the girl, and automatically tried to get up. Heero ran over and started to inspect the young woman. Duo had finally gotten up and was kneeling beside the Japanese pilot and the golden haired girl. "Unconscious; very weak." Heero identified as he relaxed. "Why didn't I die?" a weak voice came from the 'Perfect Soldier's' arms. The 5 pilots looked down to see Jewel open her eyes. "I didn't take all the energy you transferred. That way you would live." Duo said with a cheeky grin. Jewel leaned on Heero and Duo for walking support and spoke, "So much for a better world." She said with a sigh. All the pilots, including Jewel, started to laugh; but Jewel's laughter was cutoff when: her headache got the best of her.  
  
~~End~~  
  
Explanations: Mobile Trace System- it's a cockpit system were you were a special suit and there are no controls or seats in the cockpit. The suit that you wear using  
your energy and make the MS move the same way as you. Berserker System- this is a system that plays off a human's anger and turns that anger and hate to strength; it isn't used often because it is hard on  
the pilot's body and also hard on their mind. Guardian- a guardian is someone who protects the innocent, and also fights  
evil; these beings are often immortal.  
Life Energy- this is the energy that heals and keeps you alive.  
Transfer of Life Energy- this is an ancient technique that is used by  
guardians; the guardian gives their life energy to another person, many  
times the Guardian gives their life.. 


End file.
